supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delilah Gallio
Delilah Gallio is the twin sister to Selene Gallio and witch predecessor to the Gallio bloodline, from which she draws her powers. In the beginning, Delilah was envious of her sister's gift; how she lucious power, although, she had what Delilah wanted the most: Immortality. Due to this, Delilah found herself being drawn away, performing magic and building it up as a way to try and compete with Selene. This made Delilah gifted in magic and built what magic is today. After Selene betrayed Delilah, she swore to have her vengeance on her sister and to end the Gallio bloodline from which she draws her power(As mentioned above). Origin Delilah was born and raised with her twin sister Selene Gallio. Although it is unknown how they came to their senses about each other via their abilities, they were novice in them around the time they reached their pre teen years of age. While Selene herself was gifted in multiple powers, Delilah didn't share that same trait; showing no signs of power, only a psychic ability that linked her to Nature, thus what we would call magic today. Because of this, Selene became the dominant one out of their twin status and Delilah was submitted into following Selene around. Due to Delilah not sharing any form of power, Delilah herself turned away from her psychic abilities and acted as if she was a regular human to save herself from the embarrassment of being weak. For years, Selene herself conquered lands and took power from men while Delilah followed her every step around, as if she were a lost puppy. Wherever Delilah and Selene settled, she tried to start a life but was forced to move on when Selene said so. Though, It was noticed that once, they stayed in one small village for a while and Delilah began a romantic embrace between her and a soldier. The soldier taught Delilah some swordsmanship and other fighting techniques before Selene once again dragged Delilah away, ending their romance in one hour. It wasn't until Selene and Delilah reached a mature age that Delilah noticed something different. Although they were twins, Delilah was beginning to realize that Selene looked frozen; as if she wasn't aging at all. It was confirmed between the both of them that Selene herself developed some type of immunity to ageing. A little while after, they found out she was a true immortal; impervious to all harm. This made Delilah jealous of Selene; getting everything Delilah herself wanted. Because of this, Delilah decided to turn back to her magic and wanted to grow into power. At the time, Delilah knew she would never be as powerful than Selene, but she wanted to try and be more amenable than her sister; proving to be just that. It took years for Delilah to build in mystical power, but she was able to become the second most powerful being of her time. Being the originator of Magic, Delilah created many spells and different ways to effect things and due to her immense mystical nature, she could virtually do whatever she wanted. Many spells she created was to try and impress her sister but failed in the end, or to her, it did. It wasn't until a few years later that she saw Selene herself display a potential for magic. This made Delilah seem like she has a purpose in life; to teach her sister to hone her craft in magic but unlike Delilah, Selene developed mastery in just days instead of years. Out of anger and the way life was treating her, Delilah turn to a dark power that existed in Nature; a magic today we call Dark Magic. Delilah casted a spell that activated a ritual underneath a blood moon that allowed her to draw power from dark dimensions(Which created Dimension MagicMagic), dark places from nature, and places that have been committed of an evil act; thus giving her immense power that made her a threat to Nature. Little did she know that the ritual was linked to her blood, involving Delilah's bloodline which meant Selene was also given immense dark power and anyone else who was birthed into the bloodline. Afterwards, Delilah's mindset changed, and so did her attitude towards humanity. Before then, Delilah was always in the need to try and impress her sister, and saw life as a punishment, after the ritual(known as the Blood Moon Ritual), Delilah only wanted power and saw life as a gift; how living meant she would be able to gain more power. Through all the darkness in her mind and heart, Delilah's love for her sister remained; never resenting her. Then, came the day that turned Delilah into one of the one of the most powerful force of darkness in history. In the midst of everything Delilah done for herself, her sister, and their community, Selene, being the power hungry vampire she is, decided to tell Delilah that she was abandoning her, for the simple reason that she didn't want Delilah's help nor her empathy for power. Selene went on to tell Delilah that instead of being impressed with Delilah's power; she feels as if she was try to match Selene's power, which angered her because under normal circumstances, Selene would've been killed Delilah for her power, but her empathy got in the way and kept her from ending her sister's life. Due to this, Selene left Delilah after destroying all her spell books and leaving her for dead in a dark trench. Delilah remained trapped in the trench for three days before some nomads found and rescued her. During her time in the trench, suffering in the dark, her heart ached and she felt more pain. Not only did she spend nearly 50 years of her life trying to please her immortal sister, but she wasted all that time and was nearing the end of her mortality. Losing everything to her sister and then being abandoned, one of Delilah's worse fears, turned her into a cold, selfish, manipulative and spiteful woman. After being rescued, Delilah killed the nomads and set out on her own to exact revenge against what Selene did to her. A few years after the separation of Selene and Delilah, Delilah herself became paranoid also, fearing that someone would take her life; afraid of death. She heard stories of a demoness gaining followers and powers, making Delilah envious of what she wanted: Immortality. Delilah felt utterly powerless until she felt a powerful celestial event approaching. Instantly, she gained an idea. She knew that she herself couldn't make herself truly immortal with magic, no matter how powerful she was, so, she came up with a loophole. The spell ritual Delilah created would allow her to be a true immortal like her sister. Impervious to all harm, immortal and strong. But like all magic, it comes with a price. Along with all those qualities, Delilah would be forced to sleep for a thousand years at a time and wake up for one a single year of life, forced to repeat the process over and over. Drawing power from the Celestial Event, confirmed to be a solar eclipse that lasts for hours(Making it a powerful Celestial Event), she was able to perform the ritual. That day, she was able to live a single year of life before succumbing herself to the 1,000 year of sleep. Unknown to Selene, a side effect due to the link Delilah performed years ago, would weaken the magic from their bloodline; only to return back to its full strength when Delilah woke, a thousand years later. Along with awakening too, Delilah's magic was at an all time omnipotent level after her magic building up for a thousand years. Delilah herself repeated this process for the past 18 millennium. Over those 18 years she was kept alive, Delilah assembled herself more knowledge in magic, all kept within her mind; never written down thanks to a spell she performed upon herself, married and enhanced said person to Jace Guo and adopted seven children, know as the Heretic Coven, who were also enhanced by Delilah; making them one of the most powerful creatures on the planet today. Among other things, Delilah strived, promising to get her revenge on her sister for breaking her heart, many times over. Personality Before, Delilah always had a grudge against her sister for being the more powerful one out of them both, but never mentioned it outloud. Throughout her life, Delilah saw her existence as nothing but bad luck and tragedy, always living under her sister's heel. After her sister abandoned her, Delilah said that her sister turned her once pure heart, to stone. She became a dark, vindictive and selfish person, taking in after her sister and caring for no one. It is unsure if these qualities extend out to Jace and the Heretics. Appearance Just like Selene, when Delilah was young, she showed to have dark black hair, a beautiful skin tone and a beautiful body, but as she got older, Delilah's hair shifted into being a light brown and her eyes a grey color. Powers & Abilities '''WITCHCRAFT - '''a practice of magic used by Witches that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting and spirit communication. * '''Spell Casting - '''Delilah's can cast spells, which is a procedure for producing specific magical effects. * '''Spell Creation - '''Delilah is capable of creating brand-new spells and using them, sometimes on the fly. * '''Spell Negation - '''Delilah can negate any and all forms of spells ranging from the most powerful of spells to least and faint spells, dispelling them completely. * '''Magic Detection - '''Delilah can sense the presence of magic/magical energies and possibly gain detailed understanding about the magic/magical energies they are sensing, including the amount/size of magic/magical energies they are sensing and whether they are hidden. * '''Divination - '''Delilah's magic can employ divination, a method of reading the future, the present and the past and/or provide help to a problem at hand by using an occultic, standardized process or ritual. * '''Psionics - '''Delilah's magic can use various forms of psychic/mental abilities including telekinesis, foresight, etc. * '''Healing - '''Delilah's magic can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. * '''Possession - '''Delilah's magic can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. * '''Reality Warping - '''Delilah's magic can shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. * '''Matter Manipulation - '''Delilah's magic can shape and manipulate matter, i.e. anything in the universe that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. * '''Power/Magic Bestowal - '''Delilah's magic can give superpowers/magic to others, either permanently or temporarily. * '''Elemental Manipulation - '''Delilah's magic can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. * '''Weather Manipulation - '''Delilah's magic can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes.